


The Royal Life of a Child

by AestralEffect



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, royal family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestralEffect/pseuds/AestralEffect
Summary: Tommy walks around the large castle he calls home, wandering aimlessly until he comes across his big brother training. Of course, he can't just go to his studies now that he could be watching this.orTommy is a little shit who neglects his studies in favor of spying on Techno, because his only friend is busy being responsible.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 32





	The Royal Life of a Child

Tommy peeked around the corner of the castle to see his big brother - Techno - sword training with one of the guards. The younger boy had previously snuck away from his studies to hang out with his servant friend, Tubbo. But, sadly, he was too busy with his work and refused to be pulled away from it. 

Usually, Tommy would be able to convince him, but apparently Tubbo got in trouble last time he neglected his duties, so Tommy didn’t tug at him as much this time. Afterall, if he got fired, Tommy wouldn’t have a single friend in this enormous palace. Well, besides his brothers anyways.

Back on topic, Tommy watched as his big brother moved meticulously away from the sword the head guard swung, sliding on the ground and instantly pushing himself up after he was out of the way. It wasn’t long after Tommy began to watch that Techno had pinned the guard to the ground with the edge of his sword. 

He always admired his older brother for how skilled he was, though he didn’t get to interact with him often. Then again, that’s part of the reason as to why he is so skilled. Techno, being the heir to the throne of their kingdom, studies and trains and practices incredibly hard in preparation for his reign. No matter how the older feels about this, it is his duty.

His other older brother - Wilbur - didn’t have to focus on his studies as much as he was the younger of the two. Though, he still focused on his studies and training. Just not as much. He tends to split his days between training and spending time with Tommy. 

Wilbur knows how lonely it can be in the palace, he experienced it first hand before Tommy came into the picture. Techno was always taken away for training and he was left all alone as Phil - their father - led the kingdom. He was glad to find out later on that Tommy had befriended a servant child around his age to keep him company. (He specifically sent in a letter to their father to request that Tubbo was positioned near Tommy’s room and wouldn’t be fired unless it was for something terrible. Though, Tommy and Tubbo don’t know this.)

Tommy didn’t care much for his studies. Everyone around him assumed it was for his laziness and lack of care but, the simple truth was that Tommy was already incredibly smart. Of course, he still joined in on studies when he needed to, but most of it he already knew. Even so, because of his persistence in hiding it, the staff in the castle tended to look at him as an ungrateful, spoiled, and annoying child. 

Only those close to him knew the truth. Though… that’s all he really needs.

-

Wilbur walked through the palace with a stack of papers in his hands. Staff hid their confused looks as a slightly worn-out beanie laid atop the royal’s head. No one really understood the royal family’s lack of care for their appearance. It’s not like they didn’t have the money to afford fancy clothes, they just chose not to. 

Wilbur seemed to like beanies the most. Tommy seemed to have an infinite supply of one type of shirt. Meanwhile, Techno embraced the royal aspect of his family and usually was only seen in royal-like attire. Crown and all. King Phil had an affinity for green clothes, always having on a specific green and white striped hat. All of those across the land agreed that they were a strange royal family.

The royal boy walked up to a pair of large doors with a grand emblem engraved on them. He watched as two guards parted ways to give him room to approach. He stepped forward, knocking on the door.

A few moments of quiet rustling could be heard before the sound of a person’s voice spoke. 

“Come in!” 

A smile showed on Wilbur’s face as he opened up the doors, walking inside and closing them behind him before turning to his father. 

Phil turned to look at who came into his office as he stacked papers, a smile appearing on his face at the sight. “Will! Anything you need?” 

“Not really. Just figured I’d bring you these papers myself instead of making a butler do it.” He said, walking forward and placing the stack of papers on an empty part of his father’s desk.

Phil lifted an eyebrow at this, lifting up one of the papers to see what it’s about.

“Oh, the academy finally got back to us on our needs.” Phil said, his smile lifting as he raised his head to look at Wilbur once more.

“Yep. Does that mean Tommy will be out of my hair the majority of the week now?” Wilbur replied jokingly.

Phil laughs a bit. “Yes, Wilbur. It’ll probably take around 2 more weeks before he can be fully registered, but I’m sure he’ll be happy enough to wait.” He looks back down at some of the paperwork. “You up for telling him?”

“Sure, why not.” Wilbur shrugged, “He’s in his studies right now, correct?” 

Phil nodded. 

“I’ll be off then.” He said, walking off to the door, opening it a bit before pausing and turning around to face his father again. “Will you be at dinner tonight?” 

There were a few moments of silence as Phil looked down with a frown, a sad look appearing in Wilbur’s eyes. 

Phil sighed and smiled. “I’ll be there. I’m sure some of this work can wait an hour or two.” 

Wilbur’s smile brightened tenfold. “Make Techno come this time too, yeah? He’s missed the past few.”

An annoyed look appeared on the father’s face. “I will definitely be making him go. I told him not to skip meals.” 

Wilbur laughed a bit before waving goodbye and walking out the door.

Phil released a breath as he smiled at the door. His sons may not listen to him sometimes, but they’re good at heart. 

He shook his head and spun his chair to once again be facing a more crowded side of the desk. 

“Let’s get this done and over with…” He mumbled tiredly to himself.

-

Techno wiped the sweat from his forehead as he removed his helmet and moved the sword away from being pointed at the head guard. 

“Good job, your majesty! I don’t even think I can teach you anymore at this point.” She laughed.

Techno took off his chestplate and placed it on it’s stand where the helmet and sword had previously been placed. 

“Yeah..” He replied awkwardly.

The guard continued to remove her armor as he did the same. Once they both had finished doing so, a noise was heard coming from the entrance to the training area through the inside of the castle.

“Tommy, you’re supposed to be in your studies!” A familiar voice - Wilbur - spoke.

‘Oh boy…’ Techno thought, sighing before walking over to where the sound originated from.

The oldest brother turned the corner to see Tommy explaining to a disappointed looking Wilbur why he is here and, in fact, not in his studies.

“Well, you see, the topic she was teaching was really boring today, okay? So, I went to go hang out with Tubbo since he’s usually much less boring but then he was also busy and he got in trouble last time so I didn’t want to drag him away. So, I was just going to go to my studies but then I saw Techno training and I couldn’t just not watch. I mean, this is one of the only times he even leaves his room. You get me? And I swear I was only going to stay for a minute but then he started doing these cool dodging moves and I thought, ‘Why can’t I just learn all this instead of that? I’m technically studying then, right?’” And I decided I had a point so I decided to just stay. So, technically, I am in my studies.” Tommy replied quickly, catching his breath at the end.

Wilbur glared at him. 

Techno watched from behind the corner in amusement. Only after a few moments did he walk out.

“Oooooo~ You’re in trouuubbbleee~.” Techno said in his slightly-monotone voice.

Tommy jumped a bit and turned around, Wilbur turning his gaze to the older one as well. “Techno! Teach me how to fight!”

“Uh, no.” He said flatly. 

Wilbur sighed. “You can’t be acting like this when to go to school Tommy. You’re gonna give me grey hairs and I’m not even your dad.”

Techno snorted.

Tommy turned back around to face, “Ha! Old! Wait- SCHOOL?!” 

Wilbur put his hand over his mouth. “Shit.”

“No naughty words in front of the child, Wilbur. Wow.” Techno teased.

“I am NOT a child!” Tommy says, glaring as he whips his head back around to face his oldest sibling.

Techno simply raises an eyebrow, as if asking ‘really?’

“Well I’m just going to slide away now…” Wilbur said, whistling as he tip-toed off.

“WaiT NO-!” Tommy yelled, turning back around and running and grabbing Will’s arm to stop him from escaping. “What do you mean school?!” 

“Nope. Not telling. You’ll have to find out at dinner.” Wilbur said with a devious smirk.

“No! Tell me now, dickhead!” Tommy yelled.

Wilbur laughed as he escaped from the younger one’s grip and ran off. 

“Get back here!” Tommy yelled, running after him. 

Techno watched with a tired, yet amused look on his face, stretching his arms with a bit of a yawn before going in their direction at a slower pace. He didn’t have anything else to do for that day so he might as well tag along with his rowdy brothers. It’s not like there’s any other entertainment in this castle.

Plus, maybe he likes spending time with them… just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment if you want me to continue this AU at all as I do have a lot of it fleshed out and some plot for a potential short fic with a few chapters, I just want to know if people would like it first.
> 
> Also, this is one of my first proper MCYT related fics so please go easy on me! I wrote all of this a few months ago when I had just recently gotten into all of it, but edited it today so hopefully it isn't too bad. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
